Running Into A Stranger
by CrazyMaryT
Summary: DI Robert Lewis meets a runner who catches his fancy.


I had to do this story after watching Kevin Whately and Amanda Burton on Peak Practice.

I own nothing. Just having fun.

Running Into A Stranger

"You do realise running at this time of night isn't the smartest thing?" was the first thing he'd said to her when they met over a week ago.

"You can be my police escort." she'd responded smiling slightly. He could tell she was a bit annoyed at having been interrupted.

"How do you know I'm a police officer?" he'd asked her in return.

"I've met a few in my travels." she had told him. That time her smile had been genuine.

That first night he was to have met Hathaway for a drink after goodbyes with DI McKendrick. Robbie knew better though as he saw the couple come together. Another night alone was a certainty. He'd walked around Oxford for an hour when he came upon the stranger. She was dressed in a black track suit with a pink scarf tied around her neck. His first thought was she's beautiful. His second he voiced.

After she'd guessed his profession she asked him if he would mind if she sat. She'd gotten a cramp "from pushing a bit hard" she'd told him and flashed him that smile again. Robbie found he couldn't help but return her smile and directed her to a bench he'd passed. They sat quiet as he watched her rub her left calf muscle.

"It's all right." she'd said, "I've gotten these before. In a few minutes it'll work itself out."

He watched her breath mist and for the first time felt a chill. Had it gotten that cold? Robbie had never even noticed.

"So how come I'm lucky enough to have my own police escort?" she'd asked and this time he heard the softest of Irish accents.

"I was supposed to meet my sergeant down the pub but I'm pretty certain he's otherwise occupied."

"Lucky for me then. You can keep me company."

He'd gotten the feeling this openness wasn't something usual for the woman. He felt himself the lucky one to have happened upon her that night.

They'd talked for over an hour. Talk of Belfast, Newcastle, their children. Her face lit up every time she spoke about her son and he was struck again by how beautiful she was. There wasn't much lighting but he found her eyes to be a lovely shade of blue. Yes, he decided she was captivating.

The next night he'd waited by the same bench for close to an hour before the runner appeared. She was breathless this time. Sitting down while motioning for him to join her.

"Sorry I was late. My son called and it had been so long since I'd spoken with him."

Robbie knew her son was back in Belfast from their conversation the night before. He was somewhat surprised she'd been expecting to meet up with him again. Hell he was surprised with himself. Things at the station had been slow now that the Mullan case was closed. He and Hathaway had been assigned to a case involving counterfeiting so that would mean nine to five days for a bit. Jim had wanted to make up for the missed drink so when the sergeant brought it up he'd begged off. Claiming he wanted an early night.

Once home he got restless as he felt like going out to look for the runner almost immediately. He made himself something to eat then ended up having a mirror conversation with himself as to how silly he was being. He hadn't even gotten her name. How could he be sure she would go that way again tonight?

Again they talked easily for a few hours. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so comfortable in the presence of a woman. Robbie would be the first to admit he was a bit thick when it came to women. Kate Jekyll, Stephanie Fielding, Ann Kriel, to name a few since he'd returned to Oxford. He was always misreading signals. Even with Val, she had spoken to him first when they met at that concert. This time though he didn't think he was mixing anything up.

Her mobile rang and he stood giving her a bit of privacy. He wasn't sure what she was talking about but the runner was definitely unhappy about this interruption.

"I'm sorry about this but I need to go." She'd said starting back the way she came.

He watched her go again not getting her name.

The third night she was sitting at their bench waiting. She had two coffees with her.

"I didn't know what police escorts liked so it's black."

He took the coffee. Touching her fingers longer than was probably necessary but she didn't seem to mind.

She went on to apologise for leaving early the night before. He told her it wasn't a problem noticing this time she was dressed in jeans and a blue jumper with a black vest. Had she just come from work? He knew she was in the UK until the end of the month. She had mentioned she would be seeing her son then.

"How is your coffee?"

"Good and hot."

"It is a bit colder isn't it?"

"No running tonight?" he'd said pointing out the change in her attire.

"Not tonight. I was knackered but I did want to see you again."

Robbie couldn't stop the wide grin forming on his face. He'd also been certain the warmth he now felt had nothing to do with the coffee. She then asked him if he'd been to Australia to see his son. He babbled on about the time he went with his DCI then told her of a trip he made a few months back, after Monkford's trial. He wanted to talk to his boy face to face. Tell him in the flesh what exactly happened with his mother.

He talked for awhile about the surprise of meeting his lad's wife. Robbie hadn't even known his son had had a girlfriend. As he talked about it he found himself wanting to tell the runner about Val. For some reason it just felt natural to share with her. He didn't get to broach the subject as she interrupted him by yawning twice.

"I'm really sorry about that." She'd told him.

"It's all right. I'm just glad we got to meet again."

"I have enjoyed the past two nights and was hoping for a repeat."

"Was it successful?" he asked as she stood and pulled him up with her.

"Very. Now you can walk me back to my hotel."

She put her arm through his and she lead the way. They chatted some more before they found themselves outside the Randolph. She'd thanked him for escorting her by giving him a quick peck on the cheek. As she leaned close he committed to memory the vanilla scent of her hair, the smoothness of her lips, as much sensory information as would allow in those few seconds. Captivated, yes he was certain that he was.

"Bye" he'd whispered to her retreating form as she walked towards the front desk. Robbie knew he could go right in and find out the runner's name, her room, most likely where she was working but something was stopping him. He'd made the decision that night that he would wait until she wanted him to know. He'd found he was enjoying the mystery. He was a detective after all.

Night four they both showed up to the bench at the same time. She was dressed for running but he couldn't tell if she'd actually done any that evening. He was finding that she was always calm and collected. After just a few days he knew he'd like nothing more to find out everything about her. Arm and arm again they walked around Oxford. Robbie was dubbed tour guide and the runner asked him about various places they passed. After an hour he was feeling a bit peckish and asked her if she felt like grabbing something to eat.

"I had a late lunch today and thought I'd be able to skip dinner." He'd said as they sat down.

"I don't mind a pub dinner once and a while."

"I probably should." He'd laughed, patting his stomach suddenly feeling self conscious for the first time since they'd met.

The runner hadn't responded. Quietly she led the way to a bench in the corner. They sat down side by side. He knew she was smart and had probably picked up on his nervousness. He felt ridiculous really, not understanding why, now he was at a loss for words. Robbie was never so glad to see a waitress. The young girl asked what they would like, took down their order and left them alone again.

He finally decided to look at the runner. To see if he could gage her mood

"Is everything all right?" he'd asked. His discomfort forgotten as he feared he'd made her uncomfortable.

"Last night when we were talking there was something I wanted to ask. I was going to before my mobile went."

"Okay."

"You've talked about your children but I was curious, is there a Mrs Escort?"

Robbie had given her a sad smile. He began to tell her about Val, the accident and Monkford. It had been so refreshing to talk about Val and his feelings, open up to someone who hadn't been there, had no prior knowledge of his past, someone who would just listen. Sometime during his story she had grabbed his hand. She squeezed it and ran her other hand over his cheek as he finished.

"I think that's the first the time I spoke about all of that where I haven't ended up feeling sick to my stomach."

"I'm glad to hear that." She'd smiled back at him and for the first time he noticed a sadness in her eyes, a mirror to the grief he'd felt for so long.

Their food arrived and they were quiet again as they ate. The runner would try to snag a few of his chips as she'd complained her salad "wasn't what she really wanted". In the end she'd eaten most of his chips and he ended up finishing off her salad. The waitress cleared their plates and the runner ordered two pints of Guinness for them.

"I'll just have to add a few more miles to my schedule."

"What about you? Is there a Mr Runner?"

The grief reappeared for a second. He could tell she was practiced at hiding it. He then listened for the next half hour as she talked of a young girl losing her childhood love, child and father all in one stroke. That time he took both her hands. He hoped she would get some comfort from him, some kind of peace knowing he understood her losses. The atmosphere lightened as she talked of meeting up with Joe and finding a new life with him.

Not sure of what to say, he had a feeling this was something special she just confided in him, he said the first thing that came into his head, "I've always hated bent coppers."

She started laughing and after a few confused moments he couldn't stop himself joining her. Finishing their pints she asked him if he'd like to walk her back to the hotel.

"Most certainly."

Outside the hotel she'd kissed his cheek again and he couldn't help notice this kiss lasted longer. Not for the first time he'd wished he'd been a more forward person, wanting to taste her lips something terrible.

"Tomorrow." She'd said as she walked inside.

"I certainly hope so." He'd replied.

Night five was a wash out, literally. It had been pouring with rain and it hadn't let up once that day. He'd driven close to where they'd kept meeting and sat in the car hoping to catch a glimpse of the runner. After almost three hours he'd decided there would be no meet up that evening. He'd gone home in a sour mood which carried over to the next day. Twice he'd boxed Hathaway's ears and found himself apologizing to his young sergeant. Hathaway took it all in stride. Sometimes Robbie wondered if Morse was watching and loving the irony of his own sergeant turning all crotchety.

The counterfeiting case had a huge break and night six and seven were spent dealing with the fall out. He'd wanted to go to their spot or the hotel but by the time he was finished each night he was worn out. He fell into bed those nights fully dressed thinking of the runner each night. Waking both mornings embarrassed with himself for the dreams he'd had concerning her.

Tonight would be day eight. Their week anniversary he told himself. Then knew he was going mad to even consider it with a woman whose name he still didn't know. Innocent had given the team the day off. He'd spent the day catching up on the washing, laundry, cleaning up his flat. He tried to convince himself it was stuff that needed done but deep down he knew the truth. Tonight when they met he would properly introduce himself, he would taste those lips, he would ask her back to his flat for breakfast.

"Would you listen yourself?" he said to his new friend, the bathroom mirror. "Aren't you being rather presumptuous? So you've shared some stories and a laugh. Some really private moments. You really think this intelligent, gorgeous woman would really go. . ."

He stopped and decided he and his new friend would have to part ways.

Dressing for the evening he looked at the clock. 6.30. He would wait another half hour then head to the Randolph. If she wasn't waiting he would go in. He knew enough people there and was certain he could find out her room number easily. Pacing for the remaining half hour he was never so glad to hear seven chimes.

She was waiting outside for him.

"Well look at you." She said taking in his attire. This time he'd dressed for running.

"Don't get too excited we haven't started yet."

Laughing they took off. He told her how a break in a case had kept him away and hoped it hadn't been a problem. She touched his arm and said it hadn't been any bother. As they ran Robbie knew she was holding back to let him keep up with her. He wasn't new to running but hadn't really kept up with it since the accident. He told her how he and Val had taken it up once his son had gone off to Uni.

"Her effort to keep you fit I'd expect." She said.

"Probably. My job does keep me quite busy, you know being a police escort is tough."

She didn't say anything. He wondered why she was staying quiet. Certainly she had some kind of remark. He didn't get to contemplate this as she quickly turned her head to him, smirked and picked up the pace leaving him alone.

"Hey no fair." He yelled after her, loving this playfulness they were sharing.

Robbie pushed himself to keep up with her. He could see her clearly, just a few feet ahead. This continued on for almost ten minutes when he got the mother of all cramps. He moaned and buckled over. He knew he wasn't going anywhere for awhile. Catching his breath as his calf muscle was twitching, sending pain straight to his head, forming stars before his eyes.

"You're going to a lot of trouble to get out of this." A voice said above him.

Grimacing he took her hand as she helped him to stand. Leading him to the bench, his new _new_ best friend. She sat in front of him, pushed up his pant leg and began massaging the cramp from his leg.

"Just try to relax. That wasn't too nice of me was it?"

He just shook his head still trying to get his bearings. The pain wasn't gone but the burning he now felt had nothing to do with the cramp. She was so close, smelling of sweat, vanilla and something sweet. He could feel her breath on his knee. He wanted to taste her so badly

Indecision thrown out the window he grabbed her arms pulling her to sit beside him. She was a bit taken aback but moved her arms around him as he moved his head towards hers. He saw stars again as they shared that first kiss. He felt the back of the bench as she pushed herself into him, taking his tongue willingly then giving back what she had received. She moaned against his lips as he put his hands through her hair. Silky and soft Robbie hoped the kissed wouldn't end.

"You tasted like I imagined." She said when they finally had to pull apart to catch their breath. He smiled as she continued, "I've wanted that since that second night we met."

"That early?" He asked.

"Oh yes." She admitted pulling him to her for another heated kiss.

When they pulled apart that second time he asked her if she'd like to go back to his flat. His voice was so low he was afraid she didn't hear him. She smiled, shaking her head yes then asking if he'd mind if they stopped by the hotel so she could grab a few things. Slowly they made their way back to the Randolph. Robbie waited in the lobby as she went up to the room. No names still but at this point he could have cared less. This stranger, the runner, had made him feel more alive than he could remember in years.

As he watched her step from the elevator disappointment washed over him. He could tell immediately something had changed. She was somber and the silence between them had become uncomfortable.

"What's the matter?"

"Do you have your mobile?"

"Yes. One of the hazards of the job. I carry it everywhere. Why?" Robbie asked.

"Is it on?"

"I think so." He told her, confused and getting a little annoyed with her for being so cryptic. Pulling it from the pocket of his sweats he looked at it. "Oh. I guess it's not on."

He felt the fool and listened to Hathaway's voice. Listening as his job once again interfered with his life.

"Sometimes I hate my job." He said aloud.

"It's all right. Mine pulled me away the other night. It happens." She told him and he knew her sympathy to be sincere.

"I don't want to go. I can say I missed the call until the morning."

"No you can't. That's not who you are. Call your sergeant. We _will_ meet again."

He kissed her again before he could change his mind. She pushed him back, towards the door. You have to go he heard her say as he hit Jim's number on the speed dial.

"Sod it. I'm going like this." He said deciding it wasn't worth the bother to go home and change. If anyone felt he was lax in his dress code he'd tell them to piss off. His evening had been interrupted and he didn't care at the moment.

Fifteen minutes later he arrived at the scene. SOCO's were walking around and he heard Laura yelling at someone about contaminating the scene. He couldn't help but smile at that. He always pitied the newbie who messed with her scene.

Hathaway was standing with Laura zipping up his blues as he approached the cordoned off section. He watched as Laura stopped talking and tilted her head in his direction. Hathaway turned and he could tell the pathologist and his sergeant were fighting to be the first to remark about his sweats. _First instincts. Will I ever learn?_

"Not one word." He said pointing at them both.

"What about five?" Laura asked.

Hathaway tried to hold back his laugh and decided it would be safer on the other side of the police tape.

Laura stayed quiet as he put on his blues. She told him she would try to be good. He couldn't stay cross with her and finally laughed alongside her as they headed to the body.

"I've got a colleague, friend really who's going to sit in on the PM. You two should have loads to chat about. We interrupted her run too."

He saw _her_ crouching by the body, talking to Hathaway about the head wound the victim had received. It was one of the sweetest things he'd ever heard.

"Robbie I'd like you to meet Professor Sam Ryan. Sam this is DI Robert Lewis."

The room grew quiet as everyone stopped to marvel at the DI and visiting doctor just stood there holding hands, smiling big at one another.

"I told you we'd meet again." She told him when they finally let go of one another's hand.

Sam began with the chain events that lead to the victim's death when Robbie found himself thinking sometimes he loved coming to work.


End file.
